capricafandomcom-20200214-history
Caprica (planet)
Two thousand years ago the Twelve Tribes left Kobol after a disaster - the nature of which is now unknown. They traveled two thousand light years to the Cyrannus Star System, a system with four stars. The planet Caprica was settled by the Capricorn tribe. Summary The lush and beautiful world of Caprica was largely undeveloped for centuries, but it is now the undisputed center of colonial politics, culture, art and education. Its oceanfront capital, Caprica City, is an architectural marvel that is home to more than seven million residents. Caprica is also known as the melting pot of the colonies with thousands of immigrants and visitors arriving around the clock from every corner of the Four Systems. (2) Location The Twelve Colonies are located in the Cyrannus Star System. Caprica is in the third orbit around the Helios Alpha star and shares its orbit with the planet Gemenon. They revolve around their common barycenter, or center-of-gravity, with an orbital period of 28.2 days. The distance between Caprica and Gemenon is four-hundred and ninety-three thousand kilometers. (3) Caprica's other planetary neighbors in the system are the colonies Picon and Tauron. (4) History Caprica was not always the preeminent colony in the Twelve Worlds. Virgon was the birthplace of colonial language and culture; and its capital, Boskirk, was the first city of the colonies for nearly a thousand years. However, a long and costly war between Virgon and its neighbor Leonis led to the Virgon Empire's gradual decline and paved the way for the rise of Caprica. (5) Government Industry Graystone Industries headquarters is located in Caprica City. The technology firm specializes in commercial and military grade technology, including the U-87 robot called a Cylon. The holobands and Virtual World are some of their well-known and most popular products, holobands accounting for sixty percent of their sales. MicroCap is the technology firm that originally produced the holoband. Religion Education Athena Academy is located in Caprica City. It is a private, religious secondary school. The academy is named for their patroness, the goddess Athena. Although officially polytheistic, the school is open to all forms of worship, including the belief in a singular god. Qualai University is located in the Caprican city of Qualai. They have degree programs in many fields including Mathematics, Electrical and Mechanical Engineering, Computer Sciences, and Physics. Apollo University is located in Caprica City. It is the alma mater of the CEO of Graystone Industries, Daniel Graystone. Graystone donated one billion cubits to the alumni fund resulting in the naming of the new Computer Sciences building after his daughter, Zoe Graystone. Miscellaneous Capa is a nickname for, or a possible slur against, Capricans. Behind the Scenes Notes The national anthem "Caprica Abides" was composed by Bear McCreary to lyrics by Jane Espenson. It features tenor Mark Donnelly on vocals. Steve Amerson performs the song on the CD soundtrack. (6) It is sung at Caprica Buccaneers pyramid games before tip off. Cultural References * Capricorn (astrology) * Phoebus (myth) category:Locations Category:Planets References 1. In this series, the English language is called "Caprican." 2. Mandel, Geoffrey. "The Twelve Colonies of Kobol" map. Technical Advisors Jane Espenson and Kevin R. Grazier, Special thanks to Bob Harris, author of "Beyond Caprica: A Visitors Guide to the Twelve Colonies," Quantum Mechanix, 2010. 3. Ibid. 4. Ibid. 5. Ibid. 6. "Caprica: Original Soundtrack from the Syfy Television Series." Music by Bear McCreary, La-La Land Records, 2009/2013, LLLCD 1267.